Nicotine Kisses with Tangerine Flavor
by Dancing Nightmare
Summary: 50 sentences for our favorite cook and his navigator. SaNa


_**Nicotine Kisses with Tangerine Flavor [Sanji x Nami]**_

**Fandom: **One Piece  
**Pairing: **Sanji x Nami  
**Theme set: **Alpha**  
Rating: **PG-13/R  
**Warning[s]: **Mentions of sex (#14 and #50, skip if iffy about that), violence, blood, het, semicolon abuse, WAFF.

* * *

**#01 – Comfort**  
No one could comfort Nami quite as good like Sanji did at two in the morning as he brought newly baked tangerine cake and a smile on his face with him.

**#02 – Kiss**  
They shared their first kiss on deck under the moon and the stars, and it all would've been very romantic if it weren't for their crew's drunken snoring.

**#03 – Soft**  
Nami's skin is so soft and beautiful that Sanji feels that he doesn't want to soil it with his calloused hands, but he still does because she asks him too.

**#04 – Pain**  
"NAMI-SWAN IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WHEN SHE PUNCHES ME!" Sanji cried out with hearts in his eyes, noting to himself that (accidentally) getting to see Nami-swan topless was _definitely_ worth the pain.

**#05 – Potatoes**  
Nami never really liked potatoes until Sanji somehow managed to work that perky, tangerine-esque flavor into them, and was touched when she found out that none of the other's potatoes tasted the same.

**#06 – Rain**  
Sanji swiftly collapsed with a meek "Mellorine!" completed with blood pouring out of his nostrils, and Nami wondered if she would ever learn to not wear a white top when it was rainy.

**#07 – Chocolate**  
Sanji hasn't told anyone that he keeps track of Nami's menstrual cycle, but it's just so he knows when to make the navigator rich, tasty, chocolaty treats.

**#08 – Happiness**_  
_Happiness to Nami used to mean money and mikan; she has now found that the feeling is at its highest point when she's lying next to Sanji, resting her head in the crook of his neck and intertwining her hands with his, enjoying the sacred simplicity of him by her side.

**#09 – Telephone**_  
I swear, I would go insane if these didn't exist,_ Sanji thought as he dialed a certain number in Cocoyashi Village on the Den Den Mushi, smiling as a familiar voice belonging to a tangerine haired woman answered.

**#10 – Ears**  
Nami shudders in pleasure when Sanji playfully nibbles at her ear, and makes a note to self to ask him to do that more often.

**#11 – Name**  
"But… neither of us _has _a surname" Sanji said confused and Nami nodded in agreement; the priest in front of them sighed with a frown and the couple realized that they just _might _have a problem.

**#12 – Sensual**  
"Come on, put a little more _feeling _into it!" Nami said in a demanding voice, and Sanji couldn't help but wonder how on earth she still bothered to keep order him around in _bed._

**#13 – Death**  
Watching him win and survive all those impossible fights made her think of him as immortal and invincible, and maybe that's why she never truly recovered when she discovered that hewasn't.

**#14 – Sex**  
She loved how he made her back arch like that, and how he made her mind be numbed by white, perfect bliss multiple times, but most of all she loved how he would softly play with her hair afterwards.

**#15 – Touch**  
"Nami-swan, you're burning up! Are you sick?" Sanji asked concerned, and Nami had to bite down at her lip from keeping herself to blurt out to that _idiot_ that it was his gentle touch that made her temperature rise.

**#16 – Weakness**  
A few Happiness Punches every now and then to an arguable fee and Nami found that she could get away with murder.

**#17 – Tears**  
Sanji was a man and had always been taught that men does _not_ cry, yet a blue, positive plus sign on a white stick was enough to get the waterworks going.

**#18 – Speed**_  
_Their relationship is moving with such speed that Nami is almost afraid that she'll fall off, though she swallows that fear since she loves (and knows) Sanji well enough to entrust him to catch her.

**#19 – Wind**_  
_When Sanji was young, wind was merely a refreshing breathe of air that played with his hair, but as he grew older and discovered that girls wore _skirts_, wind become more of a partner in crime.

**#20 – Freedom**  
It feels different, and Nami isn't sure on what she'll do with this newfound freedom, but she knows who she wants to spend it with.

**#21 – Life**  
Sanji didn't know just how much he wanted to be a father until he cradled the sleeping baby with orange locks and curly eyebrows, and wondered if anyone else saw that he was glowing.

**#22 – Jealousy**  
Nami finally realized that she needed to stop telling Sanji about her latest flirtations at local bars when he asked her for money to buy a new silk tie for the fourth time.[1]

**#23 – Hands**  
His hands fascinate her; they can be so rough when he's in battle, so precise when he's in the kitchen, yet so loving when he's with her.

**#24 – Taste**  
When they kiss, his nicotine breath and her tangerine flavor mix, and it tastes like a bittersweet treat that he will never be able to recreate.

**#25 – Devotion**  
Nami knows that she shouldn't take advantage of Sanji's utter devotion to her, but it's hard to resist when she _knows_ what he looks like when he's carrying boxes of tangerines in the summer heat.

**#26 – Forever**  
Being pirates – and crewmates – in itself means that this won't ever last forever, but Nami and Sanji have a mutual agreement to ignore that fact as long as they can.

**#27 – Blood**  
"It's just a flesh wound, really" he smilingly tries to reassure his worried Nami-swan, but fails to do so as he coughs up another batch of blood and clutches her hand in pain.

**#28 - Sickness**  
"Sanji-kun, it's just a cold, and I would really appreciate it if you would stop pushing your '_chicken soup of love and devotion'_ down my throat"

**#29 – Melody**_  
_Nami never knew that Sanji could sing before she caught him singing a calm, jazzy piece while cooking one day, and she still wishes that she had had a tone dial with her.

**#30 – Star**  
Gossip magazines that covered real life romance between famous pirates turned out to be quite the hit, and while Sanji thought it the whole thing was ridiculous, Nami was counting how much money she could get from this.

**#31 – Home**  
_Home is where the heart is_, she reminds herself contently and snuggles closer to the blonde cook, _and I know where _my_ heart is._

**#32 – Confusion**_  
_It took almost _months_ for the cloud of confusion to disappear from above Nami's head, when she realized exactly what these new feelings that she felt for Sanji was.

**#33 – Fear**  
Nami feared only two things a couple of years ago; _Arlong_ and _Cocoyashi Village being destroyed_, but as the years go by and the Straw Hats' enemies become even deadlier, _Losing Sanji_ has been added to the list.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**  
Nami wants to scream and stop the waver, but she's choking on his name and it's going too fast, and all she can do is watch in horror as the man she loves goes down in a flurry of thunder and pain.

**#35 – Bonds**_  
_Nami had always had a hard time creating bonds with men that she dated, but found that it was surprisingly easy with Sanji.

**#36 – Market**  
She contemplated telling the men in the bar that she was officially off the market, but ultimately decided that it was far too entertaining to watch Sanji beat the living snot out of them for touching his fiancée to stop it.

**#37 – Technology**_  
_Sanji worried that he was getting old when he had to call upon his twelve-year-old daughter for help on how exactly to use his new cooking utensils that Nami had given him for his birthday.

**#38 – Gift  
**"Thank you, Sanji-kun" Nami smiled as she accepted the small package, and was caught off guard by the warm, fuzzy feeling that welled up inside of her.

**#39 – Smile**  
It was with not-so-bridled fury that Sanji beat the crap out of those fishmen, glad to be a part of the people who took down the persons who had robbed Nami of that wonderful smile of hers.

**#40 – Innocence**  
"Nami-swan is a sweet and innocent _angel, _you idiot marimo head; she would never do such _vile_ things!" the cook yelled and kicked angrily at Zoro, who thought that those things he had seen Nami do yesterday night to Sanji was anything _but_ innocent.

**#41 – Completion**  
"It's… it's done" Nami breathed in the silence as she stared at the map that tied together the whole world, and it didn't take long before cheers erupted all over the ship and Sanji had brought out the champagne.

**#42 – Clouds**  
Sanji smiled fondly when two clouds, one the shape of a tangerine and the other of a smoky cigarette, slowly meshed together to form a heart, and let his gaze stay at Nami-swan a little longer than usual.

**#43 – Sky**_  
_Nami screamed when they fell down from Skypiea, but Sanji was just delighted that his goddess has chosen _him _to cling around, and enjoyed the brief moment where they floated in the sky together.

**#44 – Heaven**  
_Is this how it feels like to be in heaven? _Sanji wonders blissfully as he's reunited with his beloved Nami-swan, and discreetly snuggles closer to her chest.

**#45 – Hell**  
Every day on that godforsaken transvestite island had been a new kind of hell in itself, and Sanji believes that he would've gone insane if he hadn't kept reminded himself of that his ladies – especially a certain navigator – were waiting for him.

**#46 – Sun**_  
_He thought that she was like the sun; bright, glowing and warm but at the same time blazing and dangerous, but little did he know that she thought the same about him too.

**#47 – Moon**_  
_"_Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars_…" Sanji murmurs in Nami's ear as he slowly spins her around on the moonlit deck, and she closes her eyes and smiles.

**#48 – Waves**  
Sanji always thought that Nami lived up to her namesake – one minute she would carry them through the storm, the other she would crush anyone who stood in her way – and wondered if her mother secretly knew how she would turn out.

**#49 – Hair**  
He didn't like to, but if Nami would ever ask if she could see what was under his bangs, Sanji knew that he wouldn't even hesitate to show her.

**#50 – Supernova**_  
_Nami entangled her fingers in Sanji's hair and gasped as he pushed into her once again, and she briefly wondered if his mind was exploding and burning like the brightest star in the sky too.

* * *

[1] Blood never comes out of silk. Enough said.

Please leave feedback ;) This was written for the _Fifty Themes; One Sentence Each_ challenge over at .com/1sentence/


End file.
